


Meu pai acha que você é gay

by oneslasher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneslasher/pseuds/oneslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meu pai olha para mim e diz com toda a convicção do mundo: você não é gay. Mas você, Derek Hale… a coisa é bem diferente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meu pai acha que você é gay

 

\- Meu pai acha que você é gay.

Uma rapidez impressionante Derek Hale virou cento e oitenta graus para encarar Stiles Stilinski. Sua boca estava aberta, os olhos eram vermelhos intensos, as garras de lobo subiram para agarrar a camiseta do adolescente e murmurar um tom tão baixo que fazia subir os cabelos da nuca de qualquer um.

\- O que?

A tarde era quente, as férias de verão estavam ótimas. Stiles vestia uma bermuda nos joelhos, sandálias leves e tinha um sorvete na mão. A expressão no rosto era, se pudesse enganar alguém, de puro desinteresse.

\- Você sabe, - disse Stiles bem despreocupado ocupado apenas de saborear o sorvete de morango - Sempre usando camisetas regatas ou jaqueta de couro, dirigir um carro esportivo. Meu pai olha para mim e diz com toda a convicção do mundo: você não é gay. Mas você, Derek Hale… a coisa é bem diferente.

\- O que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? Não tem medo de morrer, seu moleque de uma figa?

\- Os óculos escuros, a posse de comando... tudo indica que a imagem de macho é para mascarar a fêmea que existe dentro em você.

Nem as palavras saíram da boca de Stiles ele foi arremessado contra o tronco de uma árvore. Eles estavam em uma praça de Beacon Hills. Fazia muito calor. Derek estava apenas de passagem pelo lugar quando Stiles apareceu de surpresa. Stiles arquejou com o impacto sentindo a falta momentânea do ar em seus pulmões. Quando voltou os olhos em foco percebeu o seu saboroso sorvete derretendo no chão e Derek prendia-o com um braço e rosnava tão alto quando podia.

\- Essa é mais uma das inúmeras coisas que você faz, Derek, que me deixa ainda mais convencido que meu pai está certo. Você é gay, não é? Pode me dizer, eu sou completamente à vontade com orientações sexuais.

\- Você está morto, Stiles Stilinski. – Derek era só grunhido.

\- Uma pessoa resolvida sexualmente não teria uma reação dessas. – ele gesticulou o espaço entre os dois – Me jogar contra superfícies planas te agrada, Derek? Eu sou sexualmente atraente para você? O macho alfa dentro de você está gritando por um companheiro e você enxerga em mim potencial para isso. É o que eu acho que você está tentando fazer.

Derek estava atônito. Ele não tinha palavras para a enxurrada de absurdos que saiam da boca de Stiles. De onde tudo isso surgiu, afinal?

E Stiles continuava…

\- Você gosta de me encoxar. Gosta de me encostar entre a parede. Não duvido nada que isso que estou sentindo agora na minha coxa seja a sua felicidade em me ver. Vamos lá, Derek, eu sou seu amigo. Sou parte da sua matilha. Pode se abrir comigo.

\- Você é insano, Stiles! Completamente insano!

\- Nah. – ele desdenhou balançando os ombros o máximo que sua posição podia. – Sou apenas um cara que fala a verdade. O cara que não tem medo de falar o que todos pensam. Na verdade, sempre achei que fosse uma qualidade.

Stiles sorriu para o rosto atordoado de Derek. Para começar, aquilo era uma total mentira. Seu pai nunca tinha dito nada sobre Derek. Nada que envolvesse a opção sexual do lobisomem, pelo menos.

Ele queria fazer uma brincadeira com Derek. Provocá-lo para ver sua resposta. Esperava que ele fosse rolar os olhos para Stiles e ir embora e não jogá-lo contra o chão. Tecnicamente, não era o chão o qual Stiles se encontrava preso, mas quase isso.

\- Se prestar atenção vai ver que tenho razão. – ele provocou mais uma vez com um sorriso torto no rosto.

\- Eu gosto de mulher!

\- Não, não gosta!

\- Qual é a sua?!

\- A minha? Bem… você.

Derek tinha que ser franco consigo mesmo. O garoto Stilinski conseguia surpreender. Em menos de dez minutos de conversa – ou discussão – Derek estava pateticamente sem fala por causa dele. Sua boca voltou a abrir-se e seus olhos tingiram-se de rubros mais uma vez.

Como é que é?

Stiles era a calma em pessoa. Um leve rubor manchava suas bochechas, mas fora isso parecia que Stiles tinha acabado de perguntar que horas eram. O contraste entre os dois era visível. A praça era pública e os dois podiam ser vistos ou ouvidos por qualquer um que por ali passasse.

De fato, não era um bom lugar para mostrar seu outro lado.

Stiles soltou uma das mãos do aperto de Derek e passou os dedos pelo cabelo curto em sinal de nervosismo. Ele não era tão descomplicado como tentava mostrar.

Não é todo dia que Derek Hale recebe uma declaração como essa. Não assim e não desse jeito. Stiles nunca conseguiria fazer alguma coisa normalmente sem fazer uma bagunça antes de tudo.

E com esse pensamento Derek piscou os olhos como se acabasse de despertar de um transe. Parecia que conhecia Stiles mais do que imaginava. Ele soube desde o início que tinha algo errado. Ele soube que as palavras saltavam da boca de Stiles para tentar fugir do que ele realmente queria dizer.

E agora isso.

Então ele se deu conta do que Stiles disse: Sou parte da sua matilha e isso fez um sorriso predatório marcar seu rosto.

\- Quer fazer parte da matilha, Stiles? Se for isso que está querendo era só me pedir que eu consideraria.

\- Eu não quero fazer parte do seu bando, lobo idiota. Disse exatamente o que queria dizer.

\- O que você disse foi um monte de besteira sem sentido. Primeiro inventa uma mentira sobre o seu pai, porque eu sei que era mentira e agora diz o que? Que está na minha? O que isso quer dizer?

\- Você é lento demais… - Stiles murmurou.

Com a mão livre Stiles passou os dedos pela nuca de Derek antes de prendê-los no cabelo do lobisomem. Derek grunhiu outra vez. E quando voltou os olhos vermelhos para repreender Stiles sua boca foi tomada num beijo forte.

Derek Hale sabia o que eram beijos fortes. O encontro das duas bocas era bruto a ponto de machucar. Os dentes raspavam um no outro, as línguas dançavam juntas e a dúvida maior de Derek Hale era se queria seguir o outro ou tomar o controle do beijo para si.

Beijos fortes eram puramente carnais. Era o mesmo tipo de beijo que Derek trocava com Stiles. Mas beijos fortes não costumavam ter o carinho na nuca como aquele que Derek recebia ou as unhas fortes dele raspando abaixo da camiseta de Stiles.

Beijos fortes tinham gemidos e saliva e bocas que não se desgrudavam por nada, mas aquele beijo também tinha a excitação que nenhum outro tipo de beijo que Derek experimentara alguma vez o afetou tanto.

Eles se separaram com um estalo. Stiles arfava e Derek descansava a cabeça no ombro do outro.

\- Entendeu agora, idiota?

Derek apenas acenou em resposta. Sim, ele entendia.

Afinal de contas, o pai de Stilinski era um detetive. Se ele achava que Derek era gay… bem, ele sabia das coisas.

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Fic também postada no ffnet. Deixe-me saber se você gostou da fic, reviews são sempre bem vindas. =D


End file.
